Such an adhesive preparation for mandibular prostheses is known from DE 10 2005 031 771. The adhesive preparation there contains viscous paraffin in a percentage of 25 wt. % to 35 wt. % and/or white vaseline in a percentage of 10 wt. % to 20 wt. % as the cream basis, a carbomer (polyacrylic acid) as a bonding agent with a percentage of 1 wt. % to 15 wt. % as well as one or at least two carboxymethylcellulose(s) or an alkali metal salt or alkaline earth metal salt of same as a bonding agent with a percentage of 15 wt. % to 50 wt. % as well as highly disperse silicic acid as a filler with 0.2 wt. % to 2.0 wt. %.
Commercially available adhesive creams use paraffin/vaseline to obtain a pliable preparation. In prosthesis wearers, irritations of parts of the pharynx may occur. The commercially available adhesive creams for prostheses also use for the most part the raw material Gantrez (calcium/sodium PVM/MA copolymer) from the firm of ISP, with regard to which is given the risk of possible raw material shortages, raw material dependencies and time delays of the raw material availability.
Therefore, it was already suggested in practice to use olive oil instead of paraffin or vaseline as the carrier substance. The prior-art adhesive cream has, however, only an adhesiveness in the lower acceptable range at best.
If one wants to replace paraffin or vaseline with a vegetable oil, then the remaining components of the starting adhesive preparation may not be retained as such. Because of the completely different consistency of olive oil compared to vaseline or paraffin, no acceptable adhesive preparation is then obtained.
In this case, the requirements on such an adhesive cream with regard to adhesiveness, consistency and stability must be taken into account.